The Stalker
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: Sky was really scared of rainy days.


"The Stalker"

On a cloudy and gloomy morning, Sky was ready to go to work. She lived with her roommate Tommy, Tommy were roommates with Sky since they were high school. Sky was really scared of rainy days, because there was always a man watching after her. Sky seemed a little worry, but she calmed herself with a cup of coffee and went to work.

"Today was a miserable day, everything went wrong. I couldn't get the all the copies for the average of the income for the business we did this year, and I even accidentally spilled tea on the manager! I was almost fired!" after all that thinking she did she walked to the front door and was ready go back home. While she was going down stairs, her legs were kind of chilly and she put her coat on. She was in the front door, it was raining. She held up her phone and called her roommate. "Hey Tommy, you mind picking me up from work?" she said. Since Sky and Tommy knew when they were high school, Tommy knew that she was really scared of rainy days, but he didn't know the reason, nobody did. "Sorry Sky, I don't think I have time. I'm really really sorry, why don't you go call a taxi?" Tommy replied. "Oh…okay, bye." Sky sounding really sad. Then she covered her head with her coat and ran across the street to call the taxi. She was on the taxi, she was on the way back home. While she was looking out the window she saw a man standing by the pole. He was wearing all black; the car was too fast she couldn't see the face clearly, but she wasn't scared she was curious.

Then she was back at home. "The lights aren't open, I guess tommy is still at homework," Sky talking to herself. Sky and Tommy rented an apartment at the first floor, so they could always see people through the windows in her house. She opened the lights in the living room, she saw somebody outside window. Yes, it was the man that followed her when she was just a girl. Even though Sky moved many different places, the man still could find her.

"Ah!" She woke up from a nightmare. Her sights were kind of blurry, but she could still see. "It's still raining! Why is the window opened?" She had these thoughts as soon as she was rubbing her eye. She knew that means a really bad answer for her. The man was standing by her bed staring at her. She wanted to close her eyes, but she was too curious to look what he looks like. "All these years, this man followed me, and I always didn't know who he was, and what he looks like. He might be a killer or a mad man. I have to stop escaping from reality, I need to accept how it is and try to defeat it!" This thought strongly controlled her. She opened her eyes to see who would follow a girl crazily everywhere.

Next morning, he was gone. "I still remember the face from last night…it was disgusting. His eyes were huge they looked like they were going to pop out, but I could only see one side of his eyes, the other one was blocked by his hair. He was wearing a hat that was dirty and ripped, it seemed familiar to me. His skin was pale as the snow but he had really much wounds and was wrinkle, his face was really decayed. He had bloods over his body. His face is broken." She thought of this the whole morning. "Hey Sky, aren't you going to work?" Tommy asked gently. "No, I need to go back my hometown today. I contacted the manager this morning." Sky answered and quickly packed up her bag and left out the door.

Sky arrived at a mental hospital in the village of her hometown. She said all the situations she had been through and answered some questions the doctor said. "Ms. Sky under the report and the answers you gave me, I'm sure you don't have any problem with your mental." The doctor said clearing his voice. "Then what should I do?" Sky asked. "There is a way to let him leave you, but you have to do what I tell you." The doctor replied.

The sky was dark, and Sky was prepared. She stood by the window, trying to find the man. "What if it doesn't rain tonight, could I really do it, what if I did it wrong? Will I die? No matter what, I have to try." She thought. "Ah!" she felt the rain hitting the window. It was cold as her knife. "Da, ta, da, ta." She heard steps coming from the 1iving room. "Is it him? Would it be him? What if it wasn't?" she couldn't think of anymore. She peak out the door. She saw wet footsteps on the floor, and it was big and long. She was sure it was the man, she started walking out the door, but then the man saw her and walk toward her. Sky was frightened she almost forgot what to do. She quickly holds up her knife, her hand was shaking. "Don't come closer, or I'll cut myself!" She shouted at him. The man didn't listen and kept on coming closer and closer. She cut herself on her arm to show him her blood. "Look! I'm bleeding, now go away!" She shouted with her sound a little shaking, she was scared. The man stopped for a second and stared at her. "Don't look at me like that, what do even want from me?!"She cried. The man putted a doll on the ground and went out the door, his face had a little smile while he walked out the door.

She thought of something she forgotten. 17years ago… "Daddy, I want the doll!"Sky screamed. "Okay, okay. I will buy it for you when I come back home from work." Dad saying his voice softly, he rushed out the door. "Then after that I never saw dad again, I never knew why until mom told me when I was older. I always thought it was my fault that I killed daddy, so I kept on escaping everything. Even now I forgot about his death." Sky thought, feeling a little wet in her eyes. Sky sat on the floor feeling like forever…


End file.
